rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Asterion's Charge/@comment-26470143-20150901034917
Full script for this challenge (they put Ferrari LaFerrari, McLaren P1, Porsche 918 Spyder in the same challenge...): Asterion's Charge Stage 1: The Debate Intro My friend! It has been a long time indeed. I have a favour to ask - my friends and I were debating the new hypercars and decided we needed to race them, rather than argue. The Ferrari LaFerrari, McLaren P1, Porsche 918 Spyder, and the Lamborghini Asterion LPI 910-4. I've chosen the Asterion, and with you at the wheel I know we can win. You'll keep the car, should you win. Deal? 1 We're not looking for 2nd place, so we need to practice if we're going to win this debate! Let's test our Asterion out on a few different events, just so you can get used to her before we begin. Win these events 2 Now, I want to run a time trial, just so we can track your progress. I find the best way to see where you're going is to see where you've come from, no? Win this time trial 3 Beautifully done. I've found a few other Lamborghinis for you to compete against, to give you an idea of the lineage of the Asterion. Lap them all, just for show. Lap 21 opponents and win Outro The Asterion fits you like a fine pair of shoes, my friend. Now it's just a matter of breaking them in. Stage 2: Asterion Roars Intro Have you heard Asterion抯 roar? It is rather thrilling, I tell you. Make some noise, and really push the car to its limits. I want you to know every inch of it before we attempt to settle this debate. 1 Before you can defeat our rivals, you'll need to master the Asterion. Set the fastest lap time, and we will build your familiarity. Set the fastest lap time, and come at least 3rd 2 Whilst the Asterion doesn't gallop as fast, it does dance the corners better than its rivals. You must learn to maintain your speed! Win this race with an average speed of 108mph (173kmph) or more. Win this event with an average speed of 108mph (173kmph) 3 Now, we need to hear the roar of the engines, not the screech of the tires. Make sure you win this endurance run without skidding your tires at all. Win this event without skidding 4 Winning a race isn't enough - it must be done with masterful driving and honor. Make sure you stay on track, keep our car from harm, and naturally win the race. Win this event without going off-track or damaging your car Outro Brilliantly done. I felt that power, and doubtless you did too. We're ready, my friend, for the first real trial. Stage 3: The First Trial Intro Now it is time for a true test of your skills. We race against examples of our rivals - LaFerrari, P1, and the 918 Spyder. It's always best to be prepared. And for that reason, I'm jumping on board. I'll make sure this Asterion is the best it can possibly be - you just focus on the driving. 1 Just run this one as best you can. We need the data before I can start tuning, so come at least 4th on this lap. Come at least 4th 2 I've got some good data, but the Asterion is falling short. We're going to run all sorts of tests now. Do your best, and try to bring the Asterion in at least 3rd for everything. Come at least 3rd in these events 3 We're holding up, but it's all or nothing here. Just try and make it to first and stay there for at least 10 seconds. Stay in 1st place for 10 seconds 4 Ok, so you can get there, but our rivals are always going to overtake you. This isn't a tuning issue, but tactics. Come at least 6th, and give Ahmed some time to come up with a new plan. Come at least 6th Outro Fear not, for I have a new plan. We go through them one by one, and once we defeat them individually, the final win should be a sum of their parts, yes? Excellent! Then first we face the fury of LaFerrari! Stage 4: The Fury of LaFerrari Intro LaFerrari, the Stallion, the result of the F150 project. The LaFerrari's brakes are unparalleled, but suffers in acceleration, so our best bet is to beat them recovering from the turns. 1 We're going to start with you in 1st place, but I want you to drop back so at least one of them overtakes you, and for you to overtake them again. Overtake at least once and win this race 2 Expertly done. Now, use these events to work up your skill at accelerating. Win these events 3 You will need to have split second reflexes to outsmart your opponents. Drag race the LaFerrari to perfect your acceleration! Win this drag race 4 Now build that speed! We need to burn as fast as possible in the shortest amount of time. Win this race with an average speed of at least 118mph (189kmph). Win this event with an average speed of 118mph (189kmph) Outro We did it! Congratulations, my friend. A toast to you and yours. But we cannot celebrate too hard - certainly not - for tomorrow we face the power of the P1. Stage 5: Power of the P1 Intro The McLaren P1 comes from a long lineage of FORMULA 1 technology and there is a good reason why many backed the P1 for this competition. But I trust in your skill, szPlayerName, to bring us to victory! 1 The P1 is faster than the Asterion on the straights, so your biggest problem will be dodging their overtake. Win this event, staying in 1st place the entire time. Win this event without being overtaken 2 We can't always assume we'll be in first position, so we have to work on building ourselves to the front. Win these events, but remember to stay on track. Win these events without going off-track 3 Because we are relying on the turns to outsmart our rivals, making them without damaging our beautiful car could be difficult. Win this race whilst on track the whole time, and without damaging the Asterion. Win this event without going off-track or damaging your car 4 You're ready to battle the P1 now. Remember, hug the turns as close as you can, and watch it carefully on the straights. Win this race Outro I can抰 believe it! That was amazing! The P1 put up a good fight, but you put forward a better one. Now we have but one more foe, and for that we must walk right into the Spyder抯 web. Stage 6: The Spyder's Web Intro The 918 Spyder - the essence of the hypercar spirit - and imbued with a terrifying name, no less. The Spyder strikes before you can blink, with an acceleration beyond our ken. This challenge is our greatest yet! 1 You'll need to focus carefully, and master its home domain. You have a bit of a lead, but you'll need to keep it to win. Cross the finish line at least 200yd (183m) in front of your opponent. Win this event with a lead of at least 200yd (183m) 2 Now you must push to the front and stay there for at least 20 seconds. Give it everything you've got, and play every trick you know. These Spyders will give you no quarter. Stay in 1st place for 20 seconds 3 These next few events should get you a little warmed up. Win these events with the Asterion to really master this track. Win these events 4 The Spyder is sneaky, and will creep up from behind to overtake. You're now going to be in pole position, so drop back, and then overtake at least one of them before winning. Overtake at least once and win this race 5 You're ready for the straight test now - Asterion vs 918 Spyder. Win this head to head, and we'll be ready for the real race day! Win this event Outro Despite a fierce opposition, you've pulled through! The speed, the sound, the sheer amount of motors on the track! Get some rest, my friend, because tomorrow we shall finally get an answer to our question? Stage 7: The Answer Intro Are you ready, szPlayerName? We抮e about to get the answers to our debate! Are you ready for Asterion's Charge?! 1 We should run another time trial, just to see how far we've come from our humble beginnings. Improve on your previous time 2 Something has gone wrong! Our Asterion's steering is shot. Win this race, and be mindful of the damaged steering. Make sure you don't make the car any worse during the race by going off road. Win this race with damaged steering and without going off-track 3 Eric has managed to fix the Asterion, but we're wary. Perform a few tests to make sure everything is perfect. Win these events 4 We have one more shot before the final race to make sure our Asterion is perfect. Finish any lap whilst going at least 101mph (161kmph) to ensure we can dominate the track. Finish any lap with an average speed of 101mph (161kmph) 5 It is finally time, my friend. There they are, lined up before you. LaFerrari, P1, 918 Spyder. Your competition is fierce, but so are you! Win this race for glory, for fame, and for the Asterion! Win this event Outro I抦 stunned. I抦 shocked. What beautiful racing. What majesty on the track. LaFerrari, P1, 918 Spyder, Asterion LPI 910-4. Which car is superior? Well, they all have their strengths? But one debate is certainly settled: which driver is the greatest? Why, my friend, you are our walking answer. Enjoy your Asterion, szPlayerName, you have certainly earned it.